Regálame un beso
by Lady Merodeadora
Summary: Hermione tiene una deuda con Draco y que mejor que devolversela en su cumpleaños y más aún si ella no se siente forzada a nada. Un regalito para Draco, un poco atrasado n/nU (Btw, pesimo summary me cargo)


**NOTA:** El cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy es el 5 de Junio, pero tengan piedad, estaba en exámenes igual necesitaba dejarle esto. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

**DISCLAIMER: **Es más que obvio que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino el dramione sería cannon T.T gracias por hacerme recordarlo. Son de la extraordinaria Joanne Rowling.

El toque de queda había pasado por mínimo media hora, si Hermione no se hubiera quedado dormida en la biblioteca no tendría que caminar sola por la obscuridad de los pasillos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Odiaba pasarse del toque de queda, y no sólo por los problemas en los que se podría meter sino porque las antorchas se apagaban y quedaba todo sumido en una obscuridad aterradora que le hacía recordar acontecimientos pasados que intentaba borrar de su memoria.

Pasos. Jadeos. Ebriedad. Golpes. Incomodidad. Deuda.

— ¿Granger?

Joder, esa inconfundible voz. Podía actuar como si no la conociera pero Merlín sabía que ella sí que la reconocía.

— ¿Graangggerrrr?

Al voltear vio un Malfoy tambaleante. Tambaleando hacia ella. Este chico si que no tenía vergüenza, estaba borracho. En un día entre semana ¡Y DENTRO DEL COLEGIO! Vio como tomo aire para volver a gritar

— Shhh… —Hermione se llevo su dedo índice a los labios. Y no es como si ella se quisiera a cercar a Malfoy pero no quería ser descubierta. —Cállate, que nos hemos pasado del toque de queda y… tu gritas ¡y estas borracho, Malfoy! ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza? Regresa a tu habitación —grito entre dientes.

— Siempre eres así de mandona, ¿eeh, Grrrangerr? —su voz sonaba ligeramente sexy al alargar las silabas.

— Sólo cuando es necesario.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala común pensando que si se quedaba ahí los descubrirían o algo peor. En sus manos llevaba unos cuantos libros, pensó que podía seguir estudiando en su habitación ya que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando se sintió acorralada entre la pared. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado venir.

— Granger, ¿no crees que deberías ser más agradecida? —Era Malfoy diciendo apenas como un gemido a través de mi oído. Trate de empujarlo pero mis manos estaban enredadas entre mis libros y él estaba empujándolos y él era más, mucho más fuerte. — Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Claro que ella lo sabía, no era sorda. Había escuchado por los baños, por los pasillos, por el comedor, todo lo que le regalarían y si algo sabía era que si Malfoy ayer era puro y casto, hoy ya no lo era. Así que lo empujo pero sólo logro lastimarse ella misma.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijo en un tono hipócrita, porque aceptémoslo ellos no eran best friends forever ni nada por el estilo, eran más bien lo contrario tal vez: worst enemies forever o algo así. —Ahora, aléjate.

— Nunca aprenderás, Granger. —dijo presionándose contra mis libros y contra mi— que aquí algunas familias son mejores que otras.

— Y tú te crees entre las mejores familias—dijo en tono burlón, pero se arrepintió cuando él presiono su hombro lo más que pudo contra la pared.

— He sido bueno contigo. —dijo en un susurro y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sus pupilas grises brillaban en la oscuridad. —He tratado…

_Su mente se fue, recordando los momentos que quería olvidar._

Iba saliendo de una fiesta de Slughorn, donde había estado aburrida y siendo parte de un selecto grupo con permiso de pasarse del toque de queda, gracias a las influencias de Slughorn.

Era un evento por la víspera de navidad, donde habían introducido whiskey de fuego_ infraganti._ Hermione no sentía pertenecer a aquel lugar pero era la alumna favorita de Slughorn y cuando ella se quiso despedir el le hecho una larga plática donde la mayoría de las cosas que dijo era lo mucho que ella se parecía a la mamá de Harry_: Lily Evans._

Cuando por fin pudo librarse se dirigió hacia la sala común, ya estaba todo sumido en la oscuridad. Y antes de avanzar más allá de las escaleras principales se sintió contra la pared, una posición incómoda de su rostro contra la pared y un cuerpo muy pegado al suyo.

De reojo pudo notar quien era y lo ebrio que estaba, intento empujarlo pero no pudo, eso hizo todo el efecto contrario: él se pego a su cuerpo tanto que ella pudo sentir su erección. Pensó en gritar pero… no la alcanzarían a escuchar en la fiesta, con la música a todo volumen.

Sintió los labios de Zabini lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y se estremeció. Justo cuando tomo el aire para gritar, incluso si no la escuchaban, sintió como el peso de Zabini contra ella se desvanecía.

Cuando volteo vio en el suelo batiéndose en un duelo al estilo muggle Zabini y Malfoy. Mientras Malfoy le daba un golpe en la mandíbula Zabini sólo intentaba quitárselo de encima. Hermione pensó en separarlos. Pero no se podía mover, ni siquiera encontraba su voz. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Por Merlín!—dijo Malfoy en un jadeo— Muévete, Granger. Lárgate.

Hermione giro hacía las escaleras en automático, de repente no entendía nada, y ella siempre entendía todo. Corrió por las escaleras y en lo alto vio como Malfoy se ponía de pie y al parecer Zabini se había quedado inconsciente o se había quedado dormido a pleno duelo. Y cuando Malfoy alzo la cabeza y la vio, no supo ella si vio bien, pero le pareció verlo sonrojado, igual en cuanto esa idea le cruzo por la cabeza él se volvió y se fue.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? El toque de queda ya paso— grito Filch, mientras Hermione sobresaltada se daba cuenta que Malfoy ya no la tenía acorralada. —Los llevaré directo con Dumbledore, esto no le gustara, ya casi es media noche.

—¡No!—dijo Hermione nerviosa—Nosotros… yo…

—Estábamos haciendo nuestra última ronda—dijo Malfoy con confianza— somos prefectos.

Filch lo miro con desconfianza pero se dio la vuelta seguido de la Sra. Norris, balbuceando sobre métodos para hacernos sufrir o algo así.

Estuvimos en silencio.

— Sé que estas borracho—dijo rápidamente, quería hacer esto, desde hace mucho, y quería hacerlo con más calma pero ya no quería estar más tiempo fuera de su sala. Para Hermione faltar a cualquier norma, por muy leve que fuera, era fatal. —Pero quería agradecerte por, lo de la otra noche, tu sabes, no tenías ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero lo hiciste.

Draco sólo la estaba viendo, con sus manos ahora en los bolsillos.

— Gracias.

— Hermione—dijo, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara por lo directo y como decía su nombre de pila, nunca lo había dicho…—Devuélveme el favor.

Hermione lo vio sin comprender a que se refería.

— Regálame algo. —dijo viendo hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido Filch.

No podía imaginar que quería que le regalara, alguien tan rico como él.

— Pero que te puedo regalar—dijo Hermione— tu lo tienes todo.

— Regálame un beso—Malfoy volteo a verla, directamente a los ojos,

Y se fue a cercando poco a poco. Y antes de que pudiera decir que no. Él ya estaba entre sus labios presionando su nuca delicadamente para profundizar el beso, Hermione estaba procesando todo lentamente, pero su mente estaba perdida. Así que enredo sus dedos en la camisa de él. Sumida en lo que parecía un sueño, por lo vago que era ese momento, eterno pero rápido, lento pero fuerte. Y entonces ella se tuvo que separar porque realmente sentía que se asfixiaría o algo.

Al alzar su mirada vio a un Malfoy sonriente, y eso la sorprendió. Podría estar ebrio y podía olvidar ese momento para mañana pero en ese instante estaba más sonriente de lo que lo había visto en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, porque no era esa sonrisa de superioridad, era algo diferente…

— Draco…

— ¿Cuándo nos volvimos tan íntimos? —dijo provocando que Hermione se sonrojara.

— Yo…

— No te preocupes—sostuvo mis cabellos y puso su frente contra la frente de Hermione— De nada, ya no tienes porque agradecer. — por un momento sentí como si estuviera oliendo mi cabello y luego me soltó. Y sin dejar nunca de sonreír volvió a poner sus manos en sus bolsillos. — Muévete, Hermione. Que ya no es 5 de junio.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto que me disculpen por la tardanza. Y dispensen mi escritura noob. Déjenme un comentario con lo que piensan de esto :3  
Ahh también disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, ando siega y de vacaciones :D

De este lado del internet:

_**LadyM.**_


End file.
